


Deadly Sins

by CaptainYellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow
Summary: He can’t help it. She is his banquet, and he is ravenous. And yet... Ginny Weasley must die tonight.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomoogoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoogoat/gifts).



**Greed**

It’s raining the first time she writes to him, and he thinks there’s something poetic about this.

Her words are simple.  _ Hello, Tom. My name is Ginny Weasley. _ Simple as her mind. She is quite boring, too, and talking to her feels like torture sometimes.  _ I’ve to go to school with second-hand robes. How embarrassing is that! _

There are times when he wants to snap at her. Still, he stays calm and patiently answers.  _ You’re so brave, Ginny. No one compares to you. _

And it works. The girl trusts him with all her heart. A heart that will soon belong to him.

He can already see himself ruling over the wizarding world. All eyes will be drawn to him. Soon they will see him for who he truly is. Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin. They will recognise the purity of his blood. Gone will be Tom Riddle, the pathetic boy from Wool’s Orphanage.

He smiles broadly, pure joy spiraling through him.

**Envy**

She often talks about the boy. Harry Potter, his name is.  _ Harry is so handsome. Harry is a great wizard. _ He doesn’t care for her childhood crush. It’s stupid, just like everything she writes. But then she says,  _ Harry defeated the Dark Lord. _ And he feels something crumble inside.

How could a mere baby defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How could that boy manage to escape with nothing but a ridiculous scare, while Lord Voldemort lost his powers?

It doesn’t make sense.

_ Tell me more about Harry Potter, Ginny. _

**Sloth**

He is quite impressed. He didn’t think she had it in her, but she has strangled those roosters and snapped their necks with no second thoughts. And she did it simply because he asked her to.

He runs his fingers through her hair as she sobs onto his shoulders. She might not be so useless, after all.

_ I don’t know what happened, Tom. There are rooster feathers all over my robes. And blood… so much blood. _

His mouth curves into a smile, his arms tightening around her waist.  _ I’m right here, Ginny. Everything will be alright. _

He reckons he should tell her what truly happened, but honestly, he is too lazy.

**Pride**

They’re sitting at the top of the astronomy tower. She’s leaning against the wall, his diary clutched to her heart. It’s a breathtaking view, really.

_ Colin… Hermione… petrified… _

Dark circles adorn her puffy eyes. He knows for a fact it’s been weeks since she has had a good night’s sleep.

He opens his arms.  _ Come here, Ginny. _

He grins at how quickly she curls up against him. She is addicted to him, and he can’t blame her.

_ Tell me, what’s bothering you? _

_ Oh, Tom! I think I’m going mad! I think I’m the one attacking everyone! _

He rocks her, soothing her aching heart. His own gives a small beat, and he throws an arrogant smile at the sky. Some might call him insolent, and to these people he says, sit on it. The Dark Lord is on his way to rise again.

_ It will be over soon. _

It’s a promise he intends to keep.

**Gluttony**

Sometimes he wants to tie her up and feast on her deepest fears. Her dark secrets are a treat he can't say no to.

_ Tom, wait! I’m scared! _

He hushes her with a kiss.

When she falls asleep, he digs his nails into her thighs. He can’t help it. She is his banquet, and he is ravenous.

**Lust**

She is like a drug.

He loves the feel of her warm body against him. And the way her breath hitches everytime his tongue traces her lips. When she tries to escape his embrace, he squeezes her hips and presses her closer.

Her little hands fist in his robes with a gasp. Blood rushes to her face, a pretty blush tainting her cheeks.

_ Tom, please… I don’t want to…  _

The itching beneath his skin lashes out violently whenever she looks at him like that. With fear and deep devotion.

Oh, the things he would do to her! He wants to touch, to squeeze, to rip her body apart.

He buries his face into her chest, immediately surrounded by the sound of her heartbeat. He lets out a shuddering breath, heat coursing through his veins.

He feels alive.

**Wrath**

She has betrayed him. That filthy little bitch has betrayed him.

It starts low in the pit of his stomach, like thunder before the storm, then bursts out violently. Raw anger sweeps over him as he launches at her.

_ How dare you! _

He grips her throat. Her back hits the floor, knocking the breath out of her, as tears shimmer in her eyes.

_ Tom, please… I’m sorry… _

His hands tighten around her neck.

They were supposed to be a team. The bond they shared could not be explained with simple human’s words. Their very souls were tied together. Hell! He has poured a little bit of himself into her. He has told her secrets no mortals were supposed to hear.

And yet.

_ You’re going to pay for that, Ginny. _

She whimpers.  _ Please, Tom… _

He yanks at her, bringing her face closer. He’s breathing hard. Fire-seed rage blinds him, and when he speaks again, his voice is a low growl.

_ Next time think twice when you talk to Ron. _

It’s decided, then. Ginny Weasley will die tonight.


End file.
